User blog:Flanimal4114/SISA - Sezonian Island Space Agency
'''The Sezonian Island Space Agency '''is run by New Sezonia on its outer island of its small Technocracy lead by flanimal its leader and his co-leaders: Tesla and Quark. The governement has just created the SISA and it is progressing to start sending rockets to the moon. Its rockets are powered by dextrose or sucrose mixed with FE0 and KNO3 creating the solid fuel it needs, from here it uses both hydrogen and helium reaactions to creat its most powerful, and deadly, engine: SUN - super universal nuclear. Latest Projects Moon Conquest Mssion 1 an attempt to take one of the planets known moons and colonize its desolate and hostile enviroment. It has so far begun with the buil;ding of the S.U.N. Rocket MKII which will send 1000 soldiers and pilots and scientists to the moon along with 200 DSC (Deep Space Cannons) in order for protection from the other agencys (UVF etc. Construction 27 Jan 2016: Built in space in 5 parts, 3 curved clyders spinning slowly sound the main control and SUN engine. Jurney Begins 28 Jan 2016: the crew on the ship board from small ships and the SUN ROCKET MKII goes off to the moon with a huge light and radiation line blazing behind. 29 Jan 2016: The Crew start to get used to the new living places for the next few days, the pilots get used to the controll and the soldiers are the cannons on the side. An astroid just misses the rocket and the soldiers get a go at the cannons shooting the rock into millions of peices that scatter across the ship doing no damage. This was a great demo of the force of the arms on baord the S.U.N. Rocket MKII and the New Sezonian army in general, taking down a 2km rocket out of space with out much force. landing 30 Jan 2016: landing starts into one of the moons flat lands, the parachute is pulled and the whole station lands onto the moons surface. Imidiatly the soldiers begins defences of the base with cannons that where brought from earth. Then they start to put up some of the basic structures: small domes for growing food and living in once the station is finished being used and colonel is set up, and launch pads for small satellite launches. Also the small buildings start getting set up for living in and roads get made from use of the tanks on the ground going back and forth. 30 Jan 2016 Afternoon: the soldiers start to set up the military units and get ready to defend the base along side the UVF S.U.N. Rocket MKII Food The food supplied was toast and beans for breakfast or dehydrated eggs or some days coco pops with dehydrated milk. Lunch was always dehydrated sandwiches some times blt some times peanut butter jam, and dinner was a stew or soup or maybe mash and dehydrated meat, desert was dead rated ice creams or custard. Living areas The TERRA - (Terra Examination Reaserch Re-Attachment) An attempt to reattach the TER to its main rocket to shoot it deeper into space. StarShipTerra A giant fighter ship that is in low earth orbit and ready to launch into space at millions of kilometres per second. It is armed with many cannons and guns. It houses a large amount of soldiers too. StarBattle1 30 Jan 2016: launch of all small rockets take up the soldiers to the StarShipTerra and start up the giant engines ready for defence of the moon base, earth, and the UVF. Later on the ship follows the UVF and isens commander to a ore rich planet. Hiding witha clocking device on it watches what is to come. Launch of 4 space fighter jets to keep a force in ps and the UVF planets. They go at the speed of light and arrive near the spaceship terra. The fleet moves closer to ps pstopolis and stay close by. How ever they are detected by ps and move to a small rock near by. Quark is sent in to see ps and discuss law of space and the expanding empires, this doesn't go overly good and quark pulls out to try an other day. 1 Feb 2016: Attack on taft coloney of darren-4 useing light, unknown attacker, could mean war. No one was hurt but large amount of supplies destroyed! 2 feb 2016: Flanimal and quark move fleet of armed vechals to the other side of darren-4 and give 100k of aid to the taff coloney. Need to pay banker joy $120 before march 2nd. 3 Feb 2016: investigation into tafft coloney: report #1: secret entrace found leading to room filled with blazing eye propaganda, light weaponary and supplies stolen and a number of captioves turned into slaves. Failed experiments evidence, mutated organics, blood flu evidence and captives remains. Orto recordings also found. *end* This was report was stolen by sezonia aid worker spys who infultarated the tafft coloney on the 2 of feb. 3 Feb 2016: LOLC (low orbit laser cannon) is launched into space along with a fleet of space soldiers and DSC (deep space cannons) to defend its self from enamy attackes, it orbits earth in 20 min but can move to aim along with computers that track onto targets to let the LOLC prep for fireing. Category:Blog posts